Still Love You
by Reinata
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah singkat tentang perasaan Milo terhadap Camus. Based on Saint Seiya: LoS. Warning: Female!Milo. Don't like, don't read!


Hari yang cerah seperti biasa.

Sang mentari bersinar terang. Menerangi bentang alam salah satu kota di Eropa ini yang terkenal dengan bangunan–bangunan megah bergaya klasik kuno. Pilar–pilar besar kokoh menjulang tinggi, hampir di sepanjang jalanan kota. Beberapa suara alat musik mengalun merdu dari tangan terlatih para pemusik jalanan. Para pedagang yang berada di pinggir trotoar pun sudah mulai menjajakan barang dagangannya.

Athens, Ibu kota dari negara Yunani. Jantung perekonomian yang telah menghidupi seluruh penduduk yang tinggal di sini. Meskipun ada banyak perubahan di kota ini karena pengaruh perkembangan jaman, namun tak menampik bahwa kebudayaan di sini masih terasa kental.

.

Di sebuah cafe kecil, di pinggiran kota Athens.

Aroma roti _croissant_ menyeruak, menggelitik indra penciuman siapa saja yang berada di sana. Asap tipis hangat masih mengepul keluar dari cangkir kopi _esspreso_ yang dipesannya tadi.

Sesosok wanita berambut merah maroon dan beriris kan ruby, menatap beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di seberangnya. Diliriknya jam berwarna metal perak yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu di sini, namun sosok yang dicarinya sendari tadi tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya hingga sekarang. Gurat raut kekesalan jelas terlihat diwajah feminimnya.

" Tch, kemana sih dia? "

Berdecak kesal, dirogohnya saku celana _jean_ biru selututnya. Mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang tipis berwarna hitam. Jari jemarinya bergerak menekan beberapa tombol pada _smartphone_ miliknya.

Setelah selesai, ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau disudut layar teleponnya. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara bariton terdengar di seberang sana.

" Milo, maaf. Saya ada misi mendadak dari Pope. Satu jam lagi saya sudah harus berada di Prancis. Saya tidak bisa menemanimu jalan–jalan hari ini, kita batalkan saja janji kita tadi pagi "

" A-apa maksudmu, Camus?! Aku di sini menunggumu sudah hampir tiga jam tau. Kau jangan seenak kepala membatalkan janji kita secara sepihak! " Nada suara Milo langsung naik beberapa oktaf. Giginya bergemeretak kesal. Dirinya tidak bisa terima dengan perkataan Camus barusan.

Dengan mudah, sahabatnya yang satu ini membatalkan janjinya. Padahal ia sudah menunggu dari tadi disini. Tidak tau apa bagaimana kesalnya hati seorang perempuan dibuat menunggu untuk waktu yang lama. Huh! Jangan kira dirinya bisa dipermainkan seperti anak kecil.

" ..Maaf. Mungkin lain waktu saja, Milo. Saya benar–benar sibuk sekarang " Suara di seberang sana kembali terdengar. Tersirat sedikit nada bersalah, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Camus sendiri sepertinya sedang sibuk sekarang.

" Tunggu dulu, Ca-..."

 _Tuuut_

 _Tuuut_

 _Tuuut_

Belum sempat Milo menyelesaikan perkataannya, panggilan itu berakhir begitu saja. Menyisakan dirinya yang terdiam untuk beberasa saat menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya.

Tanpa disadari, sebuah cairan bening mengalir dipipinya. Ia menangis. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Perasaannya saat ini bercampur aduk. Antara marah, kesal, kecewa dan juga sedih. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga, menahan sebuah rasa sakit dihatinya.

" ..Kau bodoh Milo, bodoh " Gumannya lirih sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Dirinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya baru–baru ini. Orang yang selalu ada untuknya, meskipun terkesan dingin dan mengacuhkannya. Sebenarnya orang itu selalu peduli dengannya.

Saat dirinya basah kuyup kehujanan karena tidak membawa payung, orang itu segera mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk beraroma mint kesukaannya.

Meskipun selalu berakhir dengan dirinya terkena ceramahan panjang dari Camus. Ia tetap senang. Senang dengan suara itu, senang dengan keberadaannya, senang dengan wajah rupawan itu, senang karena ia selalu diperhatikan. Meskipun dirinya tidak mau mengakui semua hal itu. Dia tidak peduli.

Yang terpenting bagi dirinya, Camus adalah sosok _istimewa._ Disaat orang lain menjauhi dirinya diwaktu dulu, pria berambut toska itu malah mendekatinya. Berbicara dengannya. Mengajaknya untuk berlatih bersama. Dan secara tidak langsung, terjalin lah benang persahabatan diantara mereka berdua.

Milo sempat berfikir. Akhir–akhir ini sosok bernama Camus itu semakin menjauhinya secara tidak langsung. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu. Namun ketika memikirkannya, dadanya serasa sesak. Sakit. Seperti ditusuk seribu jarum.

.

' _Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Camus. Padahal aku menyukaimu '_

 **0000**

' **Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary Present'**

 **STILL LOVE YOU**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Still Love You © Reinata**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, etc.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: CamusxMilo.**

 **Warning: Female!Milo, alur terlalu cepat, bahasa tidak baku, banyak berterbaran kata-kata kasar, karakter tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, etc.**

 **0000**

Kemarin, tubuhnya lagi–lagi basah kuyup oleh ribuan tetes air hujan.

Bukan, bukan karena ia lupa membawa payung seperti dulu. Malahan ia sudah mempersiapkannya jauh sebelum dirinya berangkat. Namun payung tersebut ditinggalkannya begitu saja di depan pintu masuk cafe.

Dirinya malah berlari menerjang hujan tanpa memakai pelindung apa pun. Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang–orang disekitarnya. Masa bodoh dengannya akan terserang sakit setelah ini. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan semua kekesalannya saja sekarang.

Haha.. Ironis memang. Tidak ada yang pernah mengerti perasaannya, apalagi orang terdekatnya.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia dicampakkan seperti ini.

Tanpa Milo sadari, sesosok pria berambut pirang platinum—sang saint Leo, Aiolia—telah memijakkan kakinya di depan teras kuil Scorpio. Niatnya sih mengunjungi sahabat berambut merahnya ini, yang kebetulan sekali sedang berada di luar kuilnya. Menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan helaian surai merah apelnya itu. Terdiam dalam keheningan yang setia menemaninya.

" Yo, Milo! Kenapa kau berdiri saja disini? Oh, bagaimana dengan misimu kemarin? Apa kau terluka? " Sapa sang singa muda itu dengan cengiran khas yang mengembang dibibirnya.

 _Bletak!_

" Bodoh! Jangan meremehkanku ya! Memangnya aku akan kalah dengan saint rendahan seperti itu, hah?! " Balas Milo sembari mendelik tajam. Ia tidak ingin diganggu untuk saat ini.

Bukannya merasa takut atau apa, Aiolia malah tertawa renyah seraya mengelus belakang tengkuknya, " Ahaha... Hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius seperti itu "

" Tch! Bukan urusanmu, bodoh! " Sang Scorpio hanya mendengus sebal, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, jengah melihat raut wajah tak sadar kondisi milik sahabatnya itu.

Berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya pria berambut pirang platinum itu memegang dagunya, berfikir sebentar lebih tepatnya, sembari menatap Milo dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, " Hmm... Tak biasanya seorang Scorpio Milo murung seperti ini? Ada apa? Kau sedang PMS, eh? "

 _Ziiiing..._

 _Track!_

Kalau Aiolia terlambat menghindar sedetik saja, mungkin dirinya sudah berakhir seperti pilar yang langsung hancur di belakangnya. Yah, berhadapan dengan wanita seperti Milo memang bukan hal yang mudah. Siapa pun harus sabar menghadapi emosi Milo yang bisa meledak kapan saja—karena menurutnya, sumbu kesabaran Milo sangatlah pendek—belum lagi kata–kata tajamnya, dan juga tingkah yang seenaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

" Kalau ke hadiranmu sekarang hanya memperburuk mood ku, lebih baik enyah saja kau dari hadapanku. Aiolia! " Ucap Milo, menatap sinis pria di hadapannya. Dapat dilihat ujung kuku kemerahannya—yang tadi digunakan untuk menyerang Aiolia—berangsung memendek.

" Hahaha... perkataanmu selalu saja pedas, Milo. Aku heran, kenapa orang seperti Camus masih betah dekat denganmu "

Tanpa Aiolia sadari, perkataannya barusan sukses membuat hati Milo kembali merasakan sakit.

" ..Siapa yang dekat. Dia sudah menjauh sekarang " Gumanan lirih meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Milo. Dadanya sesak, seakan untuk bernafas saja sangat lah susah.

Oh, shit! Jangan bilang kalau penyakit jantung dari reinkarnasinya di masa lampau masih tersisa di dalam dirinya.

Peluh mengalir dari pelipis Milo, nafasnya tersengal. Kepalanya terasa pusing, seperti berputar. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya sangat ringan saat itu. Pandangannya terasa buram, ia tak dapat merasakan sekitar lagi.

" K-kenapa a-... "

Detik itu juga tubuhnya limbung dan hampir menghantam ke tanah. Kalau saja Aiolia tidak sigap menangkapnya, bisa dipastikan dirinya mencium lantai marmer dingin di bawahnya.

" O-oii, Milo. Kau tidak apa – apa, wajahmu pucat begitu. Apa kau sakit? " Tanya Aiolia panik. Ditatapnya rekan sesama gold saint—yang juga merupakan penjaga kuil ke delapan—itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

Segera disentuhnya kening wanita berambut merah maroon itu. Panas, panas sekali. Dapat Aiolia pastikan sekarang suhu badan Milo sudah di atas kata normal. Mimik wajah Aiolia segera berubah menjadi panik, " M-Milo, kau demam. "

Bukannya pasrah ketika tubuhnya ditopang, Milo malah menampik lengan pria di hadapannya itu, seakan tak ingin dikasihani walau dengan kondisi tubuh yang sedang buruk seperti sekarang ini, " A-aku tidak apa – apa, bodoh! Singkirkan tanganmu dariku! " Bentaknya kasar.

" T-tapi Milo, tubuhmu benar-benar pan-..." Belum sempat sang Leo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah bentakan kembali keluar dari balik bibir wanita berambut maroon tersebut, " Ku bilang lepas, ya lepas! Kau idiot atau apa sih?! Tidak mengerti bahasaku, hah?! "

Dan sedetik kemudian, ketika Milo selesai meluapkan amarahnya itu kesadarannya tidak bisa ia pertahankan, pandangannya yang mendadak gelap dan bunyi debaman benda jatuh cukup keras terngiang di gendang telinganya.

..Mungkin kah itu tubuhnya?

 **0000**

Sudah tiga hari Milo terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Berterima kasih lah pada penyakit demam yang dideritanya. Berkat itu dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari dalam kuilnya. Seperti di penjara. Tidak hanya itu, Aiolia bahkan memaksanya untuk memakan bubur terus menerus—yang ia akui rasanya benar–benar tidak enak sama sekali—dan juga melarangnya untuk menyentuh _smartphone-_ nya sedikit pun.

Yah, bisa dipastikan sang singa benar–benar kelimpungan. Kemarin saja, pada saat terjadi insiden Milo pingsan, dirinya sempat meminta bantuan Shura—yang kebetulan lewat di sana—untuk membantunya menggotong wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"Haah... Aku benci sakit " Runtuknya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Rasanya, dirinya jengah sendiri dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Dimainkannya kuku jari telunjuknya yang berwarna kemerahan. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimutinya saat itu.

Bagaimana ya keadaan Camus sekarang? Apa dia baik–baik saja atau malah terluka parah? Kalimat–kalimat itu berputar di dalam kepala Milo. Seakan terus menghantuinya setiap saat.

" Argh, aku mikir apa sih! Buat apa aku memikirkan orang yang belum tentu ingat denganku. Damn! " Diacak–acaknya surai merah miliknya kesal. Milo tampak seperti orang frustasi berat sekarang.

Menatap langit–langit kamarnya dengan pandangan nanar, ia kembali mengguman kan sesuatu, " Tapi.. aku benar–benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Camus "

Hari itu, Milo kembali menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan menatap gumpalan awan yang menghiasi langit sore Sanctuary. Mengacuhkan beberapa sapaan rekan sesama gold saint yang kebetulan sedang lewat di kuilnya. Pikirannya kembali mengelana. Memikirkan sosok pria berambut toska yang mampu mencuri hatinya sudah lama itu.

...

...

...

Sesosok pria berambut hijau toska berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Paris yang cukup ramai sore itu. Ia baru menyelesaikan misinya untuk membereskan beberapa saint yang membelot pada _perintah_ Sanctuary.

Bagi dirinya—yang termasuk salah seorang gold saint, kasta ksatria tertinggi dijajaran sanctuary—sangatlah mudah untuk mengalahkan beberapa silver saint yang kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengannya itu. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah tokoh kecil di sudut persimpangan jalan. Ia menatap estalase tokoh tersebut yang memamerkan beberapa buah _pastry_ hangat. _Paris Brest, Blueberry Cream Cheese Pastry, Puffy Pastry Beef Sausage, Lemon Meringue Pie, Cheese Bechamel Croissant_ dan _Danish Raisin._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pria berkebangsaan Prancis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam tokoh roti. Bersiap menghabiskan lembaran uang yang berada di dompet miliknya, sekedar membawa buah tangan untuk rekan sesama Gold Saint, khususnya Milo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Camus sudah keluar dengan menenteng dua buah kantung belanjaan yang lumayan besar, berisi beberapa kotak pastry dengan ukuran yang cukup bervariasi.

Bukan. Bukan karena Camus termasuk ke dalam golongan orang yang maniak pastry atau semacamnya. Namun hidangan khas negeri menara eiffel ini adalah buah tangan yang akan ia bawa ke Sanctuary.

Sebuah lengkungan kecil terbentuk dibibir pria berambut toska itu, tersenyum tipis. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Milo ketika melihat beberapa pastry khas Prancis yang berhasil ia bawa pulang.

Ah, pasti wanita berambut merah maroon itu akan mengomel dengan wajah semerah tomat sambil berkata seperti ini, 'Dasar bodoh, aku tidak butuh makanan seperti ini tau!', dan setelah itu pasti akan mengambil sepotong pastry yang dibawanya ini. Pffttt, dasar tsundere. Pikirnya.

Eh, ngomong – ngomong kenapa ia tau kosa kata aneh tersebut?

Yah... Jangan tanya, karena kalian pasti akan berakhir di dalam balok es milik saint Aquarius ini karena menanyakan pertanyaan absurd macam itu. Oke.

Kedua iris emerald kini menatap jam tangan metalik yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 04.30 PM. Gawat! Camus harus bergegas sekarang, dirinya tidak boleh terlambat, perjalanan dari Prancis ke Yunani membutuhkan kurun waktu 2 jam lebih. Ia akan tiba disana ketika malam menjelang.

Sang penyandang cloth Aquarius itu segera menyurusi trotoar jalan dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, tak ingin terlambat. pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

 _Semoga saja ia tiba di bandara tepat pada waktunya._

 **0000**

Malam hari di Sancuary, tepatnya di kuil Scorpio.

Derap langkah kaki menggema disepanjang lorong bangunan ke delapan itu. Sesosok pria berambut toska panjang melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah tergesa. Tersirat rasa kekhawatiran di raut wajah rupawannya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat berita buruk secepat ini ketika baru pulang dari misinya di Prancis. Mengetahui kalau sahabat sejak kecilnya, Milo, mengidap penyakit demam yang lumayan parah akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, tangan kanan Camus terulur, mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membukanya. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan kamar tidur yang lumayan besar, dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran queen size ditengah-tengahnya.

Sesosok wanita, bersurai merah maroon sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuh rampingnya terlihat sangat pucat, hembusan nafas miliknya juga terlihat tidak normal, memburu.

" ..Milo " Panggil sosok berambut toska tersebut, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah tempat tidur, lalu duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang berada disebelahnya.

Kedua manik sewarna ruby kini terbuka, terlihat sayu memang, tapi tidak menghilangkan kilatan senang di dalamnya. Ya, wanita berambut maroon itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika melihat sosok yang ia rindukan belakangan ini telah hadir di sebelahnya, " Camus, kapan kau kembali? "

" ..Barusan. Beberapa menit yang lalu. Saya langsung kesini saat Aiolia berkata kamu sakit parah " Jelas Camus kalem.

" ..Aiolia? Dasar dia itu. Awas saja kalau nanti ketemu, akan ku buat dia menyesal! " Gerutu Milo, yang sudah bersandar di tepi ranjang miliknya, " ..Tumben kau pulang cepat. Apa misi disana sudah kau selesaikan? "

" Ya, bisa dibilang tugas yang cukup mudah" Jeda sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Camus teringat akan sesuatu, " ..Ah, iya. Saya membawakan sesuatu untukmu, Milo. Saya harap kamu mau memaafkan saya soal kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu " Tuturnya, sembari menyodorkan se-kantung besar beberapa kotak _pastry_ yang dibawanya pulang dari negeri kelahirannya.

Pandangan Milo langsung berbinar ketika melihat tumpukan _pastry_ yang terpampang dihadapannya tersebut, " Woah! Kue!

Ya, ya. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, Camus. Thanks ya "

Seulas senyum yang tak kentara terbentuk dibibir Camus. Ia senang saat melihat salah satu orang yang berarti bagi dirinya kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Jujur saja, meskipun Camus terlihat seperti orang yang dingin dan terkesan cuek, namun di dalam hati kecilnya, ia sangat memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, kehangatan mulai tercipta disana, terbukti ketika Camus dengan setia memperhatikan wanita berambut maroon di hadapannya yang telah melahap habis beberapa kotak _pastry_ yang dibawakannya tadi.

Merasa diperhatikan, tungai kepala Milo berputar menghadap sosok pria di sebelahnya. Sedikit heran mengenai tingkah sahabatnya itu, " ..Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa ada yang salah? "

Sang Aquarius hanya menggeleng kecil, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi, berniat meninggalkan tempat ini karena sudah merasa lega dengan keadaan Milo yang sudah mulai membaik, " Tidak ada. Maaf, Milo. Saya sudah harus kembali ke kuil saya. Sebentar lagi pertempuran besar akan dimulai. Sebagai seorang Gold Saint, kita harus mempersiapkan diri "

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut sontak membuat Milo segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha mencegah pria berambut toska itu untuk pergi, " Tunggu sebentar! Tak bisa kah kau tinggal disini sedikit lebih lama lagi? "

Tak ada balasan dari Camus. Pria asal Prancis itu hanya terdiam, seakan ingin mengiyakan perkataan sang Scorpio barusan, namun di lain pihak ia memang harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi peperangan yang akan meletus sebentar lagi. Peperangan antara Gold Saint dan para Bronze Saint pembelot.

Merasa diabaikan, ada sedikit rasa kesal di hati wanita berambut maroon tersebut. Kenapa Camus selalu mementingkan misi daripada dirinya, " Hoiii..! Camus, ayo jawab pertanyaanku du-... " Belum sempat Milo menyelesaikan ucapannya, dua buah lengan besar menahan tubuhnya. Membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan sukses membentur dada bidang pria di hadapannya.

Camus memeluknya. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat, yang sama sekali belum pernah Milo rasakan sebelumnya.

"Je serai bientôt de retour, Milo " Bisik Camus, tepat di sebelah telinga Milo.

Disibaknya lembut helaian rambut merah Milo yang menutupi kening, lalu dikecupnya singkat.

Bisa Milo rasakan bibir Camus yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Hangat. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang berpenampilan dingin seperti Camus ternyata sangat hangat. Semburat merah tipis jelas terlihat di kedua pipi Milo.

Milo terdiam sebentar, pandangannya melunak tulus, " ...Faire attention "

Pria berambut toska itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Melepaskan dekapannya, ditepuknya sekali kepala wanita beriris ruby tersebut lembut. Sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi, menuju pintu keluar kuil Scorpio.

Milo hanya terdiam, tak mampu mencegahnya. Sembari menatap kepergian sosok yang semakin menghilang karena termakan jarak yang ada, sebuah bisikan lirih meluncur dari bibir ranumnya.

.

" _Je vous aimerai toujours, Camus "_

End.

 **0000**

 ***** **Je serai bientôt de retour, Milo = aku akan segera kembali, Milo.**

 *** Faire attention = berhati – hatilah.**

 ***** **Je vous aimerai toujours, Camus = aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Camus.**

 **.**

 **Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya *waves***

 **Entah kenapa saya bikin fic absurd macam ini. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini banyak fans saint seiya (termasuk saya) syok dengan 'penampakan' seorang Scorpio Milo di movie LoS yang berubah gendernya jadi perempuan LoL**

 **Di sini saya memakai plot sebelum battle 12 zodiac. Untuk karakter Milo sendiri, saya buat mirip seperti Sonia (karena sepertinya karakter mereka berdua memang mirip OnO).**

 **Dan untuk Chima-san (boleh saya panggil begitu?) dan L-san, terima kasih atas review-nya~ Mungkin fic saya yg Psiko Sindrom akan saya lanjutkan dalam waktu dekat ini^^ (tapi belum pasti kapan, karena baru jadi setengahnya. Masih dalam tahap pengerjaan).**

 **Yah, terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini. Ada baiknya jika para reader sekalian mau meninggalkan kenang-kenangan berupa review^^**

 **See you next time~**


End file.
